User blog:Zanywoop/A whole new year- Mocs blog the fourth.
Firstly, an appology for not being around as everything went down. As of now, I cannot find any trace of whatever unfortunate incident befell our beloved BTD27, as I have been bogged down by the end of my school semester (as wel as the start of the civil war, but thats another story all together). Anyhoo, I have mocs to share but first... Thank you very much! The first sight I looked for when I came to post this was the banner, and I couldn't help but notice my very own Bulk XL moc proudly displayed in the very center between classic moc's like Caine tungsten and Jenny sharp- veritable legends on this site, so I gotta ask, with all respect- Why? I never submitted him as an entry, and checking the blog about it, noone else did either. On top of that, other more interesting mocs such as Scott maximus entered. Compounded on this, the rules state that he has to have had a page a month old- he doesn't even have a page (Admittedly, the MoC was a month old, butr I don't think that counts...), so while I am 100% grateful of your decision, I don't think I can accept this. On a different note... Lambda medium class revamps Yes, even before I finished some of the earlier fights, I was highly invested in this new body structure. Standing roughly the same height as many of my villain mocs, with longer legs and wider, taller shoulders. The bodies are almost perfectly congruent (Can YOU spot the difference?), with different armoring on the legs and arms and corresponding color scemes. Well, without further ado... IMG_0450.JPG|Strike a pose. IMG_0452.JPG|Mariana Ember Xceed form. Being the engineering force behind much of Lambda 17/18, hers was the first Xceed form built (although The Shatterpoint counts, it wasn't originally designed as an Xceed form. More on that later...) IMG_0453.JPG|This form is much quicker, and much more Upgrade versatile. I have plans, and mind you these are way out there in the future, to design a two team combiner. These bodies were originally designed for that purpose, but the idea is scrapped for now. IMG_0454.JPG|Back design. IMG_0455.JPG|Nathaniel intercept. This form was harder (in the story) to deisgn- keep in mind, Nathaniel still bears the ability to naturally manipulate quaza. Here, you once again see that sword. More on that in a mo. IMG_0456.JPG|See, I took some time a while back on a walk home school to design in my mind everybodies weapons. That sword is actually a mechanical apparatus built into his arm, unfolding into a loading apparatus for the Lightning charged Quaza. It forms a razor thin energy blade, simple for slicing and cutting. IMG_0457.JPG|Well you can tell by the way I do my walk... Royal Cutter Well, I haven't done much with the Hunter Corps. (Too obvious?), so I'd like to anounce my first to Hunter- This time in the form of Royal Cutter, a high prince brought down by Hero factory for a little illegal purchases. Well, now he's getting his revenge against filthy, stionking AI's... IMG_0459.JPG|"Step right up! Boys and girls! IMG_0461.JPG|Come one! Come all! Come today and witness! IMG_0460.JPG|Gaze in wonder, as your machines masquerading as gods find themselves toe to toe with... IMG_0462.JPG|the Head-Hunter...." IMG_0449.JPG|A little (heh) project of mine... Once It's finished, I'll post even more... I think that's all for now, fine Gentlemen and Ladies. Zanywoop out Always give 100%. Except when donating blood. V.v.V (talk) 23:42, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts